1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor module and an inverter including said semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with miniaturization and higher performance in electronic devices, demand has been ever greater for further miniaturization of semiconductor modules used in the electronic devices. In order to meet such demand, disclosed is a semiconductor module where a plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted on a substrate at high density.